One Love
by YukiMizuno
Summary: An original EEnE one-shot for Valentine's Day… and for a Yaoi contest on dA for a group that's called "That's My Horse"… Yes, that's what the group is called, haha. It's nothing too hardcore, just a bit of fluff. :B


**One Love**

**By:** Jennifer Gay

**Summary:** An original EEnE one-shot for Valentine's Day… and for a Yaoi contest on dA for a group that's called "That's My Horse"… Yes, that's what the group is called, haha. :B

**Disclaimer:** I do not own EEnE at all! All I own is… nothing, actually. XD

* * *

Valentine's Day. The day to celebrate love and compassion; to show that you really care for the one you love the most…

Unfortunately for Eddy, he had no one that he would consider that feeling for at the moment.

Eddy Wendell was sixteen years old, and was now in high school, along with the rest of the Cul-De-Sac kids. Eddy has changed a little bit in his appearance since he was twelve. He is now taller… well; he has grown to about Double D's current height, anyway. He still had three, long strands of dark, almost navy blue-colored hair that stuck out more than the rest of his hair on his slightly shaggy blue hair. He also still wore what he wore when he was twelve; just in a different size. He wore a yellow t-shirt that went right to his waistline. The shirt itself had a purple collar and a red stripe coming down the right side of his shirt. He wore baggy blue jeans with a silver wallet chain coming out of his front left pocket and also wore red tennis shoes with white and black designs on them. His backpack was a green backpack with a dollar sign on the front of it.

Eddy could only grumble as he walked down the hallway of the school, seeing all of the couples around him. He then rolled his eyes as he saw the main couple of the school walk towards and passed him; Kevin and Nazz. They finally decided to start dating when they were fourteen, and never looked back.

Anyway, we could see Eddy walking up to his locker, which was not too far away down the hallway. It was when he came up to it that he noticed an envelope sticking out from underneath it.

"Huh?" Eddy muttered as he grabbed the envelope from where it was sticking out of his locker, "What's this, a note?"

He soon ran his finger underneath the folded part of the envelope as he opened up the envelope, unfolded the letter and started to read the note to himself. The letters of the note itself was written with cutout letters, so Eddy could not recognize who wrote and/or did this letter. The letters were also aligned up perfectly.

"_**Dear Eddy… I know this may sound a bit strange to you, but I want you to meet me in the playground area of the Cul-De-Sac tonight around seven. I wish to tell you something there; something I cannot hold in any longer… Please come. Love, your Secret Admirer."**_

"… Wait, secret admirer?!" questioned Eddy in utter confusion as a bit of a blush came onto his face. He then made an angry face as he crumbled up the letter in his hands, "Someone's probably pullin' my leg with this."

It was when he tossed the letter down the hallway behind him that he turned around, just to make sure he did not hit anyone with the crumbled up paper ball. Unfortunately, I did.

He saw his friend behind him coming up to him with the piece of paper that Eddy threw towards him. Eddy's friend was a middle sized sixteen year old preteen that had only three strands of black hair coming out of the back of his white-striped, black sockhat. He wore a red-orange t-shirt that went past his waist, purple carpenter pants that went to his knees, and blue tennis shoes with long, red socks that went to his mid calf. His brown messenger backpack only hung on his right hip and over his left shoulder.

"Eddy," his friend started to say as he came up to him, "What did I tell you about littering the hallway? Have you no decency to keep the school clean?"

"Geez, Double D; I'll be more careful next time, alright?" Eddy replied back with a bit of a grumble as the two of them decided to walk down the hallway to their next class. It was when Eddy looked back towards Double D that he noticed him reading the crumbled up letter! "Hey! Don't read--"

"Oh Eddy," Double D started to say with a bit of a disappointing tone as he turned to Eddy, "Why were you trying to throw this away?"

Eddy made a bit of growl to him, "It's probably some joke someone's gonna pull on me," he replied, "I can just can tell."

"… But what if it's a genuine letter, Eddy?" questioned Double D with a bit of worry now, "What if someone will be there? Do you really wish to abandon them? Leaving them to stand there in the Lane? And at that hour of night?!"

"Alright, alright; I'll go!" Eddy snapped to Double D with a bit of a harsh voice, "I'll see if this admirer is 'genuine' or not!"

Double D chuckled at his attitude; he always knew how to make Eddy do things, "Very well. And you will tell me how it will go?"

"… Uh, yeah, I guess I can," Eddy replied back with a nod of his head.

* * *

It was now chilly, seven o' clock at night here in the little snow-covered suburb called Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac as we came upon the location where the playground was. It was here in this dimly lit playground that we could see Eddy sitting there on the swing sets of the playground, gently rocking himself back and forth on the swing he was on. He was also thinking to himself.

"Hrm… the person's not here yet," Eddy thought to himself as he scanned his dark, ice blue eyes around the snowy area once more, only to see no one yet, "… Grr, I'm getting pissed off now," Eddy growled slightly as he started to get up from the swing he sat on, lowering his head as he did, "So much for actually caring about…"

Suddenly, Eddy could hear the crunchy footsteps in the snow-covered grass behind him as he perked up his head in attention, "Who's there?!" he questioned.

It was soon that a figure came up to him towards the swing set; a familiar figure to Eddy, "Hello, Eddy," stated the figure with a gaped smile.

"Double D?" Eddy questioned with utter confusion for the second time today, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I… I came to wait with you for this person to come by," Double D replied with a bit of nervousness, "It is awfully chilly, and I didn't want you to freeze, waiting for them."

"… Meh, whatever you say, Sockhead," Eddy stated with a shrug of his shoulders as he went to sit back down on the swing.

Double D only made a slight chuckle as he then sat down next to Eddy on the other swing beside him. A few minutes passed by before anyone said anything.

"When the heck is this person gettin' here?" Eddy started to say aloud as he rubbed his hands up against his arms, "It's getting colder out here."

Double D could only glance a little at Eddy before looking away from him for a moment, "Eddy…"

"Hmm?" Eddy hummed as he turned to his friend.

"There's… something I need to confess to you," Double D started to say, "It's about that letter you found in your locker."

Eddy made a confused face, "What about it, Double D?" he asked.

Double D sighed a little in a bit of disbelief; was he really _that_ dense? "Did it ever occur to you that _I_ was the one who wrote the letter?"

Eddy only stared at Double D, blinking a few times before narrowing his eyes, "I knew this was a joke," he stated before getting up from where he sat on the swing set, "Secret admirer my ass."

Double D widened his dark, jade green eyes at what he said, "B-But Eddy! I'm not joking at all!" he exclaimed with sadness in his voice.

"Oh yeah?!" Eddy stated as he swiveled back around to Double D on the swing set, "Prove it then!"

Double D only lowered his head at Eddy's statement, "Eddy…" he started to say as he then got up from where he sat on the swing set and walked over to Eddy, the sound of the snow crunching beneath his feet could be heard as he walked to him, "T-There's only one way I can prove how I feel to you," he continued to say as he was now face to face with him, a deep blush was now across Double D's face, "… So please, forgive me."

It was then that Double D did something that Eddy did not expect; Double D came closer and closer to his face until he kissed him, right on his lips. Eddy widened his eyes at this act, a deep blush started to form in his cheeks. Under any other normal circumstances, Eddy probably would have gotten mad and pushed Double D away from him. But… he did not want to now. It felt… right. Eddy then accepted the kiss back with a deeper kiss as he hugged Double D, much to his surprise. Eventually, both of them had to catch their breaths from the long kiss as they both separated from each other, gasping a little for air. They only looked at each other in a bit of a nervous fashion before any of them said a word.

"Well…" Double D started to say as he made a chuckle, "How was this Valentine's Day for you now, Eddy?"

Eddy was a bit silent before replying, "It was… perfect."

Double D only made a warm smile to him, "Same here," he replied back.

It was then that the wind started to pick up around them, blowing a few snow flurries in their face as they both shivered a little at the wind.

"Geez, it's getting too cold now," Eddy stated as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to keep himself warm.

"Yes, let's go back home now," Double D agreed with a nod of his head as the two of them walked off together back to the Cul-De-Sac. It was while they walked back to their neighborhood that they instinctively held hands, with Eddy's right hand latched onto Double D's left hand…

Valentine's Day. The day to celebrate love and compassion; to show that you really care for the one you love the most…

And now, Eddy had someone to spend Valentine's Day with… Forever.


End file.
